Fabric article treating methods and/or apparatuses have been evolving recently. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,815,961 and 6,189,346, describe a fabric article treating apparatus, in the form of a cabinet, and method for subjecting fabric article items to moisture, pressure and heat for refreshing and dewrinkling the garment items. A fabric article is hung in the cabinet by a hangar system and placed under tension. The fabric article is then subjected to moist air (i.e., steam) or mist (i.e., small water droplets) containing chemistries that enhance the removal of wrinkles. As a final step, the fabric article is subjected to heated air to dry the garment. Due to the configuration of the fabric article in the cabinet, deposition of the steam and/or mist is not optimized.
Similarly, PCT Publication WO 00/75413 describes an apparatus for treating a fabric article which includes a collapsible or expandable container. A fabric article is hung in the container and then subjected to a fabric treating composition, such as steam or other fabric article treating actives. However, like the cabinet described above, deposition of the fabric treating composition onto the clothes item is not optimized.
There exists an on-going need to develop a fabric article treating method and/or apparatus, especially an in-home fabric article treating method and/or apparatus that improves the deposition of fabric article actives as compared to the currently existing deposition methods and/or apparatuses.